Private Lessons
by Truly Anonymous Twi Contest
Summary: New teacher Bella Swan can't help the attraction she feels for Forks High principal, Mr.Cullen. While Edward can't stop fantasizing the many ways he wants her. What happens when Edward invites Bella to his office for some private lessons? AH E/B Lemons


**Entry #53 – AH**

**Truly Anonymous Twilight O/S PP Contest**

**Pen Name(s): **

**Twitter or Facebook: **

**Title:** Private Lessons

**Picture Prompt Number: **1

**Pairing: **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **M

**Word Count (minus A/N and Header): 9,942**

**Summary (250 characters or less, including spaces and punctuation): _New teacher Bella Swan can't help the attraction she feels for Forks High principal, . While Edward can't stop fantasizing the many ways he wants her. What happens when Edward invites Bella to his office for some private lessons? Lemons included. _**

**Warnings and Disclaimer: **This fic is rated M for graphic lemons.

**Private Lessons; **_New teacher Bella Swan can't help the attraction she feels for Forks High principal, . While Edward can't stop fantasizing the many ways he wants her. What happens when Edward invites Bella to his office for some private lessons? Lemons included. _

**Edward Cullen - Monday**

"Hello Mr. Cullen."

"Hello, Angela." I walked past her desk and to my office door. Principal E. A. Cullen was on the door in bold, black print. Something I had asked them to do the moment I got my job here at Forks High School. I want people to know who I am. I am only thirty years old and I have been a principal here for five years, only having taught for three before that. I didn't want to waste my time teaching when I knew I wanted to be on top. I set my black briefcase down on my desk and heard someone at the door. Today was the first day of school for this new year.

"Ready for the new semester?" Angela followed me in here like a fucking puppy dog. I will admit that her attentiveness is fantastic yet; I could do without her fuck me eyes and suggestive comments. I was a professional here and wanted to be treated as such.

"Yes, we've been getting ready for the past couple of weeks." We had both been in here organizing files and getting everything set up. Even the new teacher we hired was currently on my mind.

"Do you need anything?"

"Coffee." I still took advantage when I could. It wasn't like I was using her. She was paid well to work here and I didn't feel any remorse by sending her to do tasks which I could very well do myself.

"Black?"

"Same as always." I replied sternly. She knew how I took my coffee but just wanted to create more pointless conversation. I was relieved when she finally left, closing the door behind her. We had hired a new teacher only a few weeks ago, a Ms. Isabella Swan. I normally would not give a shit about a new teacher but for some odd reason I hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. She seemed so plain at first, long brown hair, big brown eyes and pale skin. Nothing exciting, nothing I hadn't seen before, or fucked before. She had that girl next door look to her that some men found irresistible. I had never understood the attraction. Until I met Bella, um, Ms. Swan.

A few minutes into the interview, I became captivated with her. She was smart and obviously qualified for the job, there was no doubt. Except all that I could think of was fucking her. I wanted this girl. Badly. I couldn't help but think of all the ways I could have her in my office, bend her over my desk and slide into her from behind or lift her up and shove her against the wall, pounding into her over and over. I wanted to see her on her knees, sucking me off, spread her across my desk and taste her. I bet she'd be sweet.

I had been tight lipped and short with her the entire interview, making sure she had no idea how dirty my thoughts were getting. She probably assumed it was because I didn't like I didn't trust myself to be in the same room with her for long. I wanted this interview to be over with or else I was sure I'd take her right there. She, however, didn't think that it should be quick. She had questions for me about myself, the school, the kids, everything. I wondered why. Her records showed that she had gone here not even eight years prior. If she was trying to sound educated and interested, I didn't give a fuck. She had the job the moment she walked in the door. I had already seen her resume and was impressed.

I remember in the interview I had tried getting close enough to smell her, to see how sweet she'd be. It only made me want to take her even more.

As I start to organize the papers on my desk and figure out what needs to be done today I hear someone come into the office, I pause. Is it Miss Swan? I hear Angela speak.

"Isabella, so nice to see you again,"

"Good to see you too, Angela" My dick was instantly hard at the sound of her voice. Oh, the things I wanted to do to her. I wanted to hear her moans, her screaming my name as she feels me inside her. So many unspeakable things that I wanted to do to that innocent Swan.

I could barely hear them speak and I wanted to know what they were saying. I moved closer to the door without them being able to see me.

"Nervous?" I heard Angela ask.

"A little." Her voice.

"Understandable, but, don't let Cullen see it. He feeds off of it" Angela knew me well. I devoured the weak and the nervous. It was a game to me, like cat and mouse and I was always the cat.

"Yes, I suppose a masochistic asshole like him would?" Well Miss Swan, you have a mouth on you, don't you? You think I'm a masochistic asshole? Good to know. Angela chuckled slightly. She knew that I was behind this door and she probably knew I would be whispering. "Well, let me show you to your room."

I heard the office door close and I knew that Miss Swan and Angela had left. I had to think of things such as baseball and work in order to finally calm down enough to be able to leave my office. I wanted to make sure that she got to her room and was all settled in. I didn't want any mishaps on the first day. I also wanted to see her tight ass. I could just picture myself spanking her over my knee, the thought aroused me again. I needed to stay focused, especially if I was going to face her.

**Isabella M. Swan - Monday**

I wasn't nervous 'till I pulled up into the parking lot. I sat in my car, and stared up at the building, before I got out. Was it normal to be this nervous? This was my first official job as a teacher, and not a substitute.

As I walked toward the front entrance, my eyes read over the marquee on the front of the school, "Forks High School". Can't believe that I am walking these halls, again. But as Charlie told me this morning, 'a job is better than no job, Bells'. Had to agree with him on that one.

I was early, which was good. I didn't want to be late. When I walked into the main office, I saw the secretary, whom I met before. She was a 22 year old named Angela Weber. But I wasn't nervous about meeting new people. I was worried about seeing, him, again. God, he was such an ass the first time we met.

As I walked through the open office doors, I looked over myself, fixing the white silk blouse I was wearing. The pencil skirt wasn't crooked, and heels were brand new and perfectly shiny. Had to impress the new boss. When I got closer to the front desk, Angela looked up toward me and smiled.

"Isabella, so nice to see you again,"

"Good to see you too, Angela" I said, my voice slightly shaky.

"Nervous?"

I nodded "A little."

"Understandable, but, don't let Cullen see it. He feeds off of it," Angela whispered.

"Only guessed a masochistic asshole like him would?"

Angela chuckled slightly, and tried to stifle her laugh.

"Well, let me show you to your room."

I nodded my head, and waited for Angela to walk around her desk. Before I left, I looked toward the door behind her desk. It was a thick, dark, wooden door. But with a cut out in the center, and a piece of glass placed in its place. The words "Principal: E. A. Cullen" printed in the center. I couldn't see through it. But I knew it. He was in there.

"Bella?" Angela called, snapping back into reality "Are you coming?"

"What? Yes,"

I fixed the messenger bag on my shoulder, and followed behind her. We didn't walk far. Turning right and a short walk down the hallway, the English wing was only 20 steps away from the main office. Angela pulled out a set of keys, and opened the door. When I stepped inside, I was welcomed to a moderately medium sized class room. With 20 student desks, and once teachers desk off to the right side. My desk.

"So, this is the 10th grade English room." Angela sighed. "Not much, but I'm sure you'll put your own touch on it."

"I will" I sighed, "Thanks so much, Angela."

"No problem. Your key for this room, the teacher lounge, and teacher's bathroom is in the top drawer.

The phone number list is right next to the room's phone. And if you need anything else, please, call me. I'm extension 001".

As Angela spoke, I walked closer to my desk, putting down my bag. When I opened the top drawer, the keys were there, just like she said. When I turned to thank her again, I noticed that she was no longer there. I was now alone. Walking around my desk, I peeled off my pea coat, and threw it over the back of my computer chair. When I opened my bag, I immediately started to pull out my books, papers, and lesson plans. It was the first day of school, and I wanted to start with Shakespeare. He was always my favorite in high school.

My back was to the door, as I pulled out my books, so I wasn't able to see him when he came into the room. But I did feel him. Men like him usually only have the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. But with E. A. Cullen, the room also becomes colder, and your body breaks out into goose bumps.

"Ms. Swan."

His voice cut through me, and made my heart stop slightly. This would only be about the second time I've met this man, and he already scared me. My body stood up straight at the sound of his voice. I turned around to face him, leaning a little on my desk, so that I wouldn't fall over in my heels. He stood in front of me in a suit. Black, with a black shirt underneath. The two top buttons were left undone, and I could see some evidence of chest hair. His face was hard as stone, and he clenched down on his jaw. His eyes were dark, hard, and cold. Just like him.

"Mr. Cullen," I spoke, my voice a little shaky at the end.

I shifted from one foot to the other, as his eyes scanned over my body. I had never felt more uncomfortable in my life then I did at that moment. I watched as he clenched his jaw one last time, before his eyes snapped up to me.

"Are you...comfortable, Ms. Swan? Is this room okay?"

"Y-yes. Everything is perfect, thank you."

"Well, I must see to it that my staff are comfortable," He said, his voice tense. I nodded my head, and smiled weakly toward him.

"Well, classes start in a half-hour, don't want to keep you", He spoke softly.

"It was nice seeing you, again, Ms. Swan."

"You too, Mr. Cullen."

He hesitated for a moment, before and turning to leave the room, taking the cold air with him. Once I knew that he was far enough away from the door, I let out a small sigh, and a deep breath. That man was going to be the death of me. But I needed this job, and not everyone loved their boss. And Mr. Cullen was for sure, someone who wasn't loveable. Walking around to my desk, I took a seat, and begun the lessons for today.

**Edward Cullen - Monday**

I had followed them down the hallway at a safe distance. Stopping every so often to check on something or open a classroom door, I made it look like I had a purpose even if the only purpose I had was Miss Swan.

When Angela left her alone in her classroom I could help but walk right over. I felt this pull to her, this need to talk to her. Do something.

I walked up to her classroom and saw her bending over to get books out of her bag and placing them on her desk. Such a tight little ass. I wanted to squeeze it. Before I could get carried away, I focused on what I was actually here for. She would notice my presence soon enough and I couldn't be eyeing her behind.

"Miss Swan." I spoke, my voice harsh. I wanted her to find me intimidating. Part of me even wanted her to be afraid of me. I didn't want her to know how attractive I thought she was. I didn't want her to know the sound of her voice made me hard. I didn't want her to know how much of a hold she could actually have on me.

"Mr. Cullen." I heard her voice shake at the end and I loved it. Power. Control.

"Are you..." What word am I looking for here? Happy? Content? Amused? Annoyed? "Comfortable, Ms. Swan? Is this room okay?"

"Y-yes. Everything is perfect, thank you" There's the shake in her words again. My dominant side craved it. Instantly wanted more.

"Well, I must see to it that my staff are comfortable," I kept my voice at its emotionless, cold point, which kept me in control.

I saw her nod and a small smile spread on her pink lips. I wanted to see those lips wrapped around my dick.

"Well, classes start in a half-hour, don't want to keep you. It was nice seeing you, again, Ms. Swan."

Not exactly the ending I would have liked, but it would have to do.

"You too, Mr. Cullen" I hesitated before leaving. I actually fucking hesitated. I never did that, ever. I always knew what I was going to do, what my next step was. I hated feeling out of it, like I was losing my touch. Control was what I knew and what I wanted.

I walked down the hallway, consumed in my thoughts. I didn't even realize that there were other teachers around me, cleaning up their classrooms. I looked up and saw the one teacher at this school I could not stand.

"Mr. Black." My voice was back to the harshness from before. Jacob Black was a history teacher here at Forks High school. He's loved by the students and some faculty, but not me.

"Oh, hi Cullen." So disrespectful. I can't stand it. I would fire him if I could think of a legitimate reason. "I'm sure you're ready for the new year."

His tone was sarcastic and uncalled for. I didn't do anything to make him hate me, just happened to be his boss. He was only two years younger than I and I think it bothered him that I had moved up so fast while he had not.

"Yes I am. I do hope you are as well." Our conversations always seemed to have double meanings. We taunted and angered each other on a daily basis, it is what we do. We make small talk that makes no sense to anyone who is not in our conversation.

"Of course. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to meet the new teacher you've hired. I've heard she's quite beautiful." He winked at me before walking around me and away.

I didn't allow myself to turn back and look to see exactly where he was going. The only new teacher that I hired was Miss Swan. There was no mistake in the fact that he was going to see her. I could hear his footsteps on the floor, if I could just turn around I would be able to see his path, follow him.

What was I worried about though? Would Miss Swan really fall for his stupid, nice guy tricks? I didn't think so, I think she wanted someone strong an able to take care of her.

The problem was that I hated it. I despised him going to see her, him talking to her, anything. I wanted him away from her. I forced myself to start walking towards my office and away from where they would be having their conversation. I needed to find some way to get Miss Swan alone.

**Isabella Swan - Monday**

I took a few moments to collect myself after Cullen left. I don't know what it is about that man, but he always seemed to get some sort of reaction out of me. That's never happened before. Once I was all calmed down, and my heart was back at its normal beat, I returned to my desk. I only had about less than an hour to get everything ready for my first class.

My books were placed neatly on my desk and my planner rested, open on the podium. A wave of nervousness came over me as I walked to the front and wrote my name on the whiteboard. "Ms. I. Swan." Just as I was turning around to walk back to my desk, a knock was heard on the door frame and turned to greet my guest. My heart lept slightly at the thought that it was Cullen again.

But in a small amount of disappointment, it wasn't him. Instead it was another gentleman; tall, muscular, and had a russet tone to his skin. He looked to be right out of high school, but the tassel around his neck gave me the indication that he was a teacher. A hesitant, but friendly, smile came across my lips as he walked toward me. The first thing I noticed when he smiled was how white his teeth were. Damn.

"Um…hello," I spoke.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black, I wanted to come and welcome you to Forks High."

"Oh, well, thank you. That's very kind of you."

Jacob walked toward me, and reached out to shake my hand. He seemed harmless. A little creepy, but harmless. I reached forward and shook his hand and quickly pulled away. I acted as if I didn't notice him stare down at my boobs. He wasn't very – discreet about it at all. Very obvious, dickhead.

"What…um…what subject do you teach?"

"History," He said with a sense of pride, and even puffed out his chest slightly "Right across the hall, actually."

"Oh, well. It was nice to meet you Jacob."

Jacob had to leave. He wasn't giving me this very uncomfortable feeling. He bit his lower lip and his caramel brown eyes scanned my body from head to toe, and then back up again. It was sexy and a little intimidating when Cullen did it. But when Jacob did it, it was disgusting and made me squirm.

"It was nice to meet you, also…"

"Isabella, sorry. My name is Isabella Swan. "

"Isabella, very fitting name" He smiled, I couldn't help but blush.

It was something I couldn't control.

"Until next time, Isabella"

"Same."

Jacob shot me one last smile before turning and walking out the door. The feeling of anxiety leaving with him. A shutter ran up and down my spine. I had about 45 minutes before class, and that gave me enough time to run down to the office. I had to make copies of the syllabus for today's classes, so I grabbed my copy, and rushed down the hallway.

My heels clicked loudly against the linoleum floors as I rushed down the hallways. Once I got to the office, I smiled toward Angela, and then headed to the copier, passing E. Cullen's office door. It was wide open, but he wasn't inside. A sighed slightly in relief. But just as I walked into the open copier room, I heard him walk into the office.

There was no mistaking him. He stood tall, and walked with a powerful stride past me. Was he mumbling under his breath? I kept my head down the whole time, but could have sworn he hesitated at the door for a moment. No, he didn't. Did he? Shut up Swan, he means nothing. Of course he does, he's the hot boss that you can't stand, yet you want to fuck him at the same time.

Whoever pissed him off, I felt sorry for them. I grabbed my copies once they were done, and walked out of the copier room as quickly as possible. When I walked passed his office, I peeked inside, and saw that he was leaning back in his seat. He was pinching the bridge of his nose, and his eyes were closed tightly. A small whisper in my head told me to ask him what was troubling him. But an even louder voice told me to shut the fuck up, and keep walking.

But just as I was about to walk away from the door way, he sat up in his chair. Our eyes met. I felt my heart skip a beat, and a slight wetness pool between my legs. His eyes held something that I quickly caught. Lust? Desire? Want? It quickly dissipated and the stone, cold look from before returned.

"Can I help you with anything? Ms. Swan?"

"N-no. I'm sorry." I spoke softly.

"Well, then, I think it would be best if you went to your class. No?"

"Yes, sir. Sorry."

I walked away from his office door, and walked out of the office as quickly as I possibly could. I didn't feel safe till I got to my classroom. I set my syllabus copies down on my desk, and took a seat. A loud sigh passed my lips, and I rested my head in my hands. Something told me this man was going to make working here very unbearable.

**Edward Cullen - Monday**

Was she trying to kill me?

I walk into the office sputtering to myself about her and there she is, in the copier room.

I hesitated but then realized I had nothing to say to her, what conversation could I start?

I walked into my office and sat at my desk. She would have to walk by to leave and I would stare at her body once more.

Fuck. I could not let this insignificant teacher know that she had gotten under my skin. I couldn't let anyone know of that. Unless there was a way to get her alone? A way that I could figure out if she wanted me as much as I did her.

Oh, the possibilities.

This entire day has been dedicated to her. If I'm not with her I'm thinking about her. Thinking about her face, her legs, her tight ass. Thinking about ways I can take her, places, positions. I can't stop. She is consuming me and it's driving me insane. How the fuck can some girl do this to me?

I closed my eyes and exhaled roughly. This could not be happening. I need to focus. I am the boss. I took my fingers and pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to bring my brain back to work and off of Miss Swan.

I felt the air shift and opened my eyes. There she was, standing in my doorway opening, staring at me. God, I want her so fucking badly. I want to feel myself moving inside her.

"Can I help you with anything? Ms. Swan?"

"N-no. I'm sorry." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Well, then, I think it would be best if you went to your class. No?"

"Yes, sir. Sorry." Sir. Hearing that come out of her mouth was incredibly erotic. I want to hear her call me that as I pounded into her?

I waited until she left to put my head in my hands and shake off the lust coursing through me.

School hadn't even started yet and I was ready to go home.

"Mr. Cullen, you have a call on line two." I jumped and looked up to see Angel in the doorway. She has a suspicious look on her face. It was probably because I always made sure to keep my reputation up, make sure no one saw my bad side. "It's the superintendent."

"Shut the door on your way out." She paused, watching me. I wanted her out. "Now." She realized she had been staring and left immediately.

**XXX**

It's Wednesday.

I've avoided her. I leave my door shut in to my office so I don't have to see her come in. I hear her talking to Angela and I force myself to have no reaction. At first it was very difficult but now it's getting easier. I feel like now if I saw her I would feel nothing, no lust, no want, no need. I would just be her boss and she would be a teacher. Nothing special. It's almost lunch time so I decide that it's time for me to do a walk around the school, make sure that everything is running smoothly. I also think that it's time that I stop hiding in my office. I'm not a fucking pussy.

I walk out into the halls and run my hands through my hair, pushing it off to the side. It's always been quite a mess but I try to keep it contained. Thoughts of tugging and pulling on it as I slide into her pop into my head.

I hear kids coming down the hallway and I immediately come back to reality. Classes are ending and kids are heading to the cafeteria. I need to keep moving.

The students know that I don't take shit, that they shouldn't fuck with me. I don't take any shit. I have no tolerance for nonsense and everyone in this school knows it.

**Isabella Swan - Wednesday**

Its Wednesday, the week is almost over.

Working here at Forks High has almost been perfect. The students weren't too bad. The staff welcomed me with open arms. There hasn't been a lunch break where Angela and I don't talk. The only person that has been a real problem has been him.

Principal Cullen.

I haven't seen him since my first day here. And every time I went into the office, his door was closed. I didn't know if was in there or not. But I also didn't know if I should take is as a good or bad thing.

A part of me wanted to see him. I didn't care if he snapped at me, or just glared at me while we passed the halls – a small part of me was craving him. And the more and more we didn't see each other, the stronger that feeling grew. But here it was another day, and still no sign of Cullen.

I looked up toward the clock and saw that we had about five minutes before lunch. I passed out the home work for my class, and dismissed them once the bell rang. Not even seconds later, I heard a knock on my door. When I looked up, I was welcomed by the overly white smile of Jacob Black.

I thought he was harmless, like a lost puppy, or something. Then he stopped by to see me multiple times on Monday. I think he had my schedule memorized. That creepy and unsettling feeling from before grew more and more. It was weird, with Jacob all I wanted to do was get away. With Mr. Cullen, I had this feeling of wanting to be closer. I didn't understand it. Jacob at least seemed interested in me. Mr. Cullen, however, seemed like he wanted nothing to do with me.

"Jacob, what's up?" I spoke, trying to figure him out.

"Are you heading out for lunch?" He asked.

"Um," bending down, I picked my packed lunch from beside my desk "No. I was just going to go and eat in the teachers' lounge."

"Mind if I join you?" His eyes moved quickly when I stood back up. He had been checking out my ass.

"No, not at all." I couldn't stop him; it was the teachers' lounge.

I smiled as friendly as I possibly could, but as I walked closer to him, the more intense the knot in my stomach became. And it wasn't the good kind either. When I passed him in the doorway, I felt him slightly touch my ass. I didn't know if it was on purpose, or an accident. So I didn't speak on it.

As we walked together down the hall, Jacob continued to tell me about some car that he was restoring. I acted as if I was interested. As he talked, my eyes were looking up and down the halls for Edward. I would take anything, a glimpse, catching him just turning the corner, or the back of his head as I passed the office.

"…to go out to eat, or something?" Jacob paused; his body was turned towards me.

"What?" I snapped back to reality.

"Would you like to go out some time?"

"Um, I-I don't know Jacob…I'm not looking to date right now,"

We both paused at the hallway and turned toward each other. The hallway was empty, and could tell that everyone was either in their rooms, or eating lunch. Jacob chuckled softly to himself, and stepped a little closer. His hand reached up and softly caressed my free arm and instantly it felt cold.

"Come on Bella, just one date" He smiled down toward me.

"No. Jacob, I-I'm really not looking to date at the moment."

"Bella, one dinner. Won't hurt…" I glared slightly toward him, and went to take a step back. But he kept his grip tight on me. In fact, his hand moved down and toward my waist. What the fuck?

"Jacob, let me go" I said firmly.

"Bella, I know you are just using that excuse. We can date co-workers if that's what you are worried about."

"No, that's not what I am worried about. I just don't want to date" I argued.

"Now let me go, Jacob,"

"Are you -"

I heard someone clear their throat. It wasn't Jacob.

My eyes snapped to my left and a small gasp escaped my lips. There, standing in an all-black suit, was Edward. His eyes were hard and glaring toward Jacob. His lips pursed, and his eyebrows knit close together.

"Mr. Black, I believe Ms. Swan asked for you to let her go," He spoke, his voice was as cold and hard as his demeanor. It sent a small chill up my spine. Jacob looked toward me, and then eventually, let go of me. I took a step back to put some distance between us.

"Mr. Black, my office immediately." He looked down toward me. "Miss Swan, see me before you leave." There was a subtle change in his voice as he spoke to me.

"I have something to do after work," I saw his eyebrows rise as I spoke; I really did have something to do. I had made plans to hang out with my dad, Charlie, since I hadn't really seen him in the past couple of weeks.

"Be in my office before three." He spoke calmly before glaring at Jacob and walking away. Jacob looked at me and made a silly face, like nothing had happened and he was just a kid getting in trouble. I just stared at him.

Jacob started walking; following just behind Edward like a puppy dog. I didn't really know what to do with myself. Why did Edward want to see me? I hadn't done anything, Jacob had. He was being pushy and Edward saw that. Did he want to get my side of the story? Or something else?

**Edward Cullen - Wednesday**

I could not believe he was touching her.

He had his dirty hands all over Miss Swan.

She didn't look interested.

I hoped she was not interested.

When I realized he was hitting on her, trying to ask her out, I had to step in. There was no way that was going to happen. By the time I got close enough, she was telling him to let go, he wasn't. What an asshole. I'll fix him.

He had a smug look on his face as we entered my office but he did not leave with the same thing. I lectured him on what is appropriate in a work environment. I may have twisted the rules slightly so that I could write him up for touching Miss Swan, he didn't argue. I think he figured that I could overrule him no matter what. Plus, he knew she didn't want him to touch her and that he would get screwed any way he tried to fight it.

Now it was my turn to look smug.

I dismissed him, instantly becoming happier as I realized that Miss Swan would be coming soon. The usual lust that would take over every time I saw her hadn't happened earlier. Maybe I really had overcome her control over me? Or maybe my anger over Jacob touching her was too strong.

It didn't matter because by the end of today I would see her.

It would just be me and her in my office. Alone.

I enjoyed the thought of that far too much.

**Isabella Swan - Wednesday**

Fuck! Shit!

He wanted to see me.

I can't take this.

What the fuck did he want? Jacob was the one harassing me.

I couldn't focus for the rest of the day. Just the mere thought of going to see Edward made me break out into a sweat.

He scared the shit out of me. You'd be stupid to not to think the same.

As my last class for the day let out, my stomach dropped, and I felt like I couldn't do it. I couldn't go.

You have to suck it up Bella.

Looking up to the clock, I saw that I was late.

Fuck, he's going to be pissed. Or, will he? It's only a few minutes.

He said 3 o'clock sharp, dumbass.

I jumped up from my seat and headed out the door, making sure to close my classroom door behind me. With every step, my stomach dropped just a little bit more, and my heart sped up. When I walked into the front part of the office, I saw that Angela wasn't there. And the ever intimidating door was closed shut. Was he in there? Of course he was. After taking a deep breath, I reached forward and knocked.

"Come in, Miss Swan." He spoke from behind the door.

And there he sat, staring at me with soul piercing eyes.

Fuck me.

**Edward Cullen - Wednesday**

The bell will ring in two minutes. School will be out. It will be two forty- five. That means that Miss Swan will be heading to see me.

Three o'clock. No sign of her.

Another minute. Nothing.

Another minute. Still nothing.

Three, oh three; I hear clicking of heels and I know its her. She's late. I'm angry. I hear a small knock on the door; "Come in, Miss Swan."

"Sorry I'm late, I uh-" Her eyes look everywhere but at me. She's obviously avoiding my eyes.

"Sit." She made me wait, I hated waiting. I hated the fact that I could feel myself starting to get that feeling again. I thought I could resist it. I thought I was done with this. Losing control when I was out of school was one thing; I could do it somewhere else. I could find women that didn't matter and that I wouldn't have to see on a daily basis.

This was different, this was a teacher in my school who probably thought I was clinically insane with the mood swings I was having around her. I tried to hold onto the anger as long as I could, that it would help me stay focused on what I needed to do.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just don't be late ever again."

"Okay." I stared at her for a moment, she looked scared and shaken up.

"I wanted to talk to you regarding the incident in the halls this afternoon."

"It was nothing, really. I hope Jacob didn't get into trouble, he was just asking to have lunch with me and I couldn't because I had other things to do."

"Miss Swan, don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"You are and I don't like liars. I heard the entire thing, I was only feet away. Mr. Black was being pushy with you, you were telling him no, and now you're covering for him." She twisted her fingers together, avoiding my eyes. She knew I caught her.

"Why are you covering for him? He was being an asshole." I didn't realize what I had said until her head jolted up and she stared at me with wide eyes. I had sounded jealous, and immature. Incredibly unprofessional. It was uncalled for and I shouldn't have said anything. That was wrong.

"I don't want anyone to get in trouble." She finally answered, still looking nervous. Those eyes. They were penetrating me. They were asking me, begging me to take her right here. No, that's not true. I had to be making that up. She doesn't want you, Cullen.

"I don't want you getting into any trouble." Unless it's with me.

"I can take care of myself just fine, thank you." See, she's resisting. She knows how screwed up I am. Every time we talk I push her away, being short and angry. Oh, but those eyes.

"I don't know if you can. I think you might need some lessons in how to survive around here." My mouth is not listening to my brain. It's listening to my cock. Filter, off.

"Lessons?" Now she seems curious, not scared. That's good, right?

Doesn't matter because my filter is on holiday.

Her eyes are so intoxicating.

"Yes, sometimes teachers are the ones who need to be taught." I smirked at her, watching her squirm slightly, crossing her legs. She probably thought I didn't notice, but I did. There was something about her that just made me lose all my senses. Anything to do with Jacob had left my mind, I just wanted her now. "I think I could help you."

"And how could you help me?"

"By giving you some private lessons, of course."

"Oh?" I realized what I had just said when I saw the blush run across her cheeks and down her chest. She realized what I meant, how sexual I was being. This was completely against school policy. What was I doing?

"Yes. Would you be interested?" We were talking about school or had I just successfully changed the direction of this conversation?

"If you think it's a good idea." Her teeth came out to bite on the plump bottom limp of hers and my dick twitched.

"Yes, tomorrow. Three sharp. Do not be late, Miss Swan."

I will refuse to admit to the fact that I have been taking full advantage of my private bathroom today. More than the usual. Though it is quite convenient to have, today was different.

I can't seem to get a certain teacher out of my head.

Miss Swan.

She's been filling my thoughts with her long chocolate hair and creamy skin. Those innocent looks and flashes of deviance in her eyes. I know there's more to her than meets the eye. She's so intriguing.

She's completely unlike other women, and yet, she's not.

There are qualities to her that I see in everyone. Her smile, her personality when she's around kids, her aspirations from what I know of. It all seems generic.

It's when I look beneath the surface that I become obsessive.

She doesn't realize how much her voice controls me. How when she speaks, my dick automatically reacts to her. How when she is nervous and stutters or hesitates it's one of the biggest fucking turn-on's in the world. She bites her lip constantly, making me want to bite her, leave my marks on her.

This is the reason why I am happy I have my own bathroom.

Twice today I've had to get myself off. Twice.

That is unheard of. I usually do not do such a thing. I have women who do that for me. Though, while I'm in school I think it's hardly appropriate to take care of in such a fashion.

I need to rein myself in somewhat, keep myself contained.

Truthfully, I don't even know what I was thinking when I asked her to come here for private lessons. I meant it sexually at the time. I guess I still do.

She however, is not going to think of it sexually. She is going to think that I actually have something to tell her or do with her. She would never think that I wanted her to come here so that I could seduce her.

I shouldn't want to do that. I shouldn't do that. At all.

It's against school policies.

Very bad.

I want her though.

Maybe I could just test the waters, see what she's thinking. Try to get through to her and see if she's even interested.

Maybe I could seduce her?

Angela knocks and I tell her to come in. She's leaving for the night, she'll see me tomorrow. She asks if there's anything she can do for me? No. You're not Miss. Swan.

Thank you.

I dismiss her.

"Miss Swan." I say as I see someone moving behind the door to my office. It has to be her.

"Mr. Cullen." She says as she opens my door fully and walks in.

"Close it," She obeys. "How was your day?"

"It was great. The students are wonderful." I could see the exhaustion in her face. She must have been having a rough week.

"They're tiring you out, huh" I said, trying to be slightly more playful with my words. I wanted to see how she would react to a different side of me.

"No, no. It takes a lot to tire me out." I could see her repeat her words in her head, the delayed blush spread across her cheeks. "You um, you had wanted to do some lessons with me?"

She was trying to change the subject. She was nervous. That meant that the teasing side of me made her just as nervous as the control hungry side.

"Yes, I was thinking we could discuss the situation with Mr. Black. If he makes you uncomfortable or tries to touch you in any way you do not like you need to say something. Come to me or Angela."

"Okay, thank you."

"I'm not done. If you had wanted to say, take someone at this school up on their offer of dating or whatever the case may be, you are also welcome to do that. We do not hold very many rules on the subject of interoffice relations." She looked kind of confused. I didn't blame her; I was bull shitting my way through this entire fucking conversation. I didn't have any lesson to give her. There might be rules on it, but I wasn't about to get into details.

'Are there any questions that you have for me?"

"I saw you looking at the books around my office, you can look at them if you'd like." I was still trying to show her my nicer side. I wanted to win her trust. Plus, she kept biting that damn lip of hers. I needed her to do something other than sit in front of me and bite it.

She stands up and starts walking around my office, looking at the books I have lining one wall. I watch her from my chair. Her black skirt flows smoothly over all of her curves. My eyes hover on her ass, I want to spank her.

She peeks over at me as she runs her fingers along one of the spines of a book. I can't tell which one it is. I don't care. That one move with her fingers turns me on so fucking much.

I wonder if she knows.

She looks scared, timid, unknowing.

I stand up and move towards her. Coming up behind her, I hover there for a moment, seeing what she'll do. Her breathing hitches momentarily as she realizes my proximity.

"Find anything you're interested in?"

"Yes, maybe."

"What interests you?"

"Lots of things." She pauses, her fingers still tracing books. "What interests you, Mr. Cullen?"

"Call me Edward." I don't know why I said that. I almost regret it until I see the nervous look on her face. I love that too much.

"Edward." She mumbles to herself. My dick is as hard as a fucking rock. How did she make my name sound so fucking hot?

I decided to make a move, see how she reacts. I place one of my arms against the books, blocking her in on one side. My body is only inches away from hers. It's a tactic. I'm giving her an out, all while leaving her in a place to give in.

Please, give in.

I look down and see that her ass is right at the level of my dick. I've been hard since she came in the fucking office.

My mind starts wandering, imagining me moving forward slightly, just enough to grind against her. To show her what she does to me, how much I want her. To whisper in her ear the things I want to do to her.

I don't even realize that I'm actually moving forward in real life until I feel my dick lightly graze against her back.

She gasps.

I hear her breathing become faster as I stay where I am. If she wants this, she has to make the next move. I need something from her that lets me know that she wants this.

"Is everything alright, Miss Swan?"

"Yes." Her answer is breathy and sultry. I stay where I am, not moving. Her heels are making her taller; I am thoroughly enjoying them. Not only is her ass in a perfect spot, but her head is placed so my breathing is targeted right in her ear. She can hear every noise that I make. "Call me Bella."

"Bella." I whisper her name in her ear.

I feel her lean back against me as my breathing hits her ear. She presses herself against me just enough that I can tell it's not an accident.

I take my free hand and lightly trace my fingers from her thighs up to her hips, before pausing. Her breathing hitches. I continue up until I get to her waist, my hand around her, holding her to me.

"Edward," She whispers as I hold her, my breathing becoming more rapid with every second. Her skin is heating up, she must be wet. Her mouth opens but nothing comes out, her eyes are questioning. She can't form a sentence. I'm so fucking wound, I just want to explode. Preferably inside her.

"Can I?" I'm answering her question by asking a more suggestive one. I don't want to be the asshole who forces her. I just want it to happen.

"Yes." I move my hand that's placed on the bookshelf down to her waist. Gripping with both hands, I turn her around. I keep my hands on her waist, enjoying the control it gives me. Her eyes immediately find mine, filled with lust and surprise.

She doesn't know what to do with this side of me, I can tell. I see that part of her wants to resist, thinking that I'm testing her. I'm not. I want her. I'm trying to convey that with my eyes as I stare back.

I push her back against the wall of books and press my body against hers. She gasps as my dick pushes into her stomach.

"I want you." I say, as I bring my hands up to cup either side of her face. I lean in towards her slowly, giving her plenty of time to move away if she wants. I hover close to her lips, my eyes still open and on hers. She tries to keep them open but the closer I get, the more they flutter shut.

I lean in and kiss her, starting off soft and delicate. Moving my lips against hers, she responds immediately. I slide my tongue against her lips and she opens her mouth, allowing me in. My hands travel to her neck, down her arms and to her waist once again. I grip her tightly as I push her against the wall, my tongue exploring her mouth.

She follows my lead, not making any moves of her own. I wish she would. I want her to try and take control. As I'm thinking that as her hands come up and grasp my hair. She intertwines her fingers at the back of my head, pulling as her tongue slides against mine. I moan at the sensation and I feel her shiver.

Reaching down, I grab her thighs, pulling up her skirt and lifting her off the ground and onto my hips. Every move I made elicit a sound from her lips, it's addicting. I want to do things to her, [hear her moan and gasp. It makes me wonder what she would do when I was inside her.

I sit in the chair, pulling her on top of me. She's in nothing but her pink lace panties and matching bra. I want to lick every single inch of her skin. I want to fuck her so hard that she screams and forgets her own name.

My hands travel all over her body, exploring and rubbing. I take her bra off and place it on the arm rest. Her nipples are pink and hard. I rub my thumbs over them and she grinds herself against me. I can't resist bringing my mouth to suck and bite. She's writhing at my touch.

I love the control, the power. I want to just slide inside her.

I can feel her wetness through my boxers; she's sitting directly on my dick. Every time she grinds against me, I thrust up into her. I continue doing this as I roll her nipples between my fingers as I kiss her.

I need to be inside her, I can't handle it anymore. I reach down and try to pull her panties off. She has to stand up to get them off her legs; I watch her slim body in awe. She has such a shy look on her face, I don't fucking know why. She's stunning.

I take this opportunity to pull my boxers off and leave them on the floor with her panties. I reach over in my jacket pocket on the floor and pull out a condom. I hope she isn't wondering why I had that in there. I just wanted to plan ahead. I slide it on me, "Sit." I demand.

She quickly comes back, spreading her legs to sit on me.

I pinch her nipples hard before lifting her up. Her eyes are hooded, she wants me. Lifting her up slightly I position myself at her entrance. Her hands are on my shoulders and as I push my dick against her pussy. She closes her eyes and squeezes me.

I wanted to tease her a little. Make her beg me.

I wrap one of my hands around my dick and start rubbing it back and forth on her slit.

"Edward, please." I didn't hesitate any longer; I buried myself inside her pussy.

She moans so loudly that I have to press my mouth to hers to cover her sounds. We're still in my office and I don't know who's around. Though, no one ever came into my office when the door was shut. Angela did it sometimes but I would always yell at her later, and she was gone for the day.

She felt fucking amazing. She was very tight, as if she hadn't had a lot of sex. Or hadn't in a long time. I didn't give a fuck, she wasn't acting inexperienced.

She was rolling her hips and using her knees as leverage in the chair to push herself up and drop back down on me.

"Fuck, Bella." She moans as I say her name. "You're beautiful."

I need it faster, harder. I put my hands on her hips and start to pull her down every time she lifts herself up. I feel her begin to clench around me, she's close.

"Cum for me, Bella" My voice is raspy and rough. She falls against me as I pound into her. I put one of her nipples into my mouth and suck on it. I bite down and feel her fall over the edge, her pussy contracting on my dick as I slide in and out of her.

I thrust harder as I feel her slowly coming down from her high. I am so close. I feel myself explode inside her as she pants on top of me, unable to catch her breath. I moan her name along with fuck's and grunts.

I finally fucked Miss Bella Swan.

And I want to do it again.

**Isabella Swan - Monday**

I can't believe I did that. That we did that.

Just four days. I fucked Edward Cullen, in his office, whenever everyone left for the day. I didn't show up the next day, claiming I was sick. I was slightly embarrassed that I lost control. But he was so fucking tempting.

I'm not going to lie, I liked it. I wanted more. I now craved him like a fucking drug addict.

My stomach had major butterflies when I walk back into the school. I didn't see him all morning, and I stayed in my classroom for lunch. I was still avoiding Jacob, and wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. During my classes I kept looking out my door, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. Or even wish to hear his voice as he shouted down the hall. But nothing. It was agonizing.

I now sat at my desk. My class room was empty, because all of my students were sitting in the cafeteria eating the lunch special. I wasn't even eating. More like tearing my PB&J into small bits.

My mind was still on Edward. My body let out a shudder as the memories of two days ago flashed into my mind. I could still feel his hands on my waist as he fucked me. The full feeling I got when he slid into me for the first time. God, his cock felt so good in my pussy. He was the best partner I ever had. It doesn't matter that we only fucked once.

Mike never had me cum like that before.

I looked up toward my door, and saw that it was closed. Perfect. I threw my lunch into the garbage, and then leaned back in my chair. I closed my eyes and sighed softly, as my hand moved down between my legs. My skirt bunched up to my hips slightly, and I let out a moan as I lightly grazed my clit.

"Edward…"

His name fell from my lips like a soft whisper and I pressed harder against me. I moved my panties to the side, and slipped two fingers between my slit. My fingers moved easily, because of how wet I already was. He did that to me. I have no control over my body anymore.

"Ms. Swan."

My eyes popped open, and I sat up straight. My heart was pounding against my chest as I looked toward the door. He stood there like a predator, and I was his prey. His body was slightly tense, but held power and authority. He wore his normal all black suit, but this time, the two top buttons were undone. His skin was more pale than usual, and he has dark purple bags under his eyes. His lips were held tightly shut in a firm line.

"Mr. Cullen…" I whispered signs of my arousal still in my voice.

Edward took three steps back and turned to lock the door. My heart jumped and stopped at the sound of the noise. The feeling from two days ago immediately returned. My heart was pounding. My palms were sweaty, and my panties were soaked.

His emerald eyes were dark and hard as he walked toward me. Slowly, and with each footstep, my heart jumped. Edward walked around to stand beside me. He reached forward and pushed my seat back.

"I am assuming you are feeling" He paused "better, Ms. Swan?"

"B-better?"

"We missed you Friday."

Edward took three steps forward and stood between my legs. My skirt moving up a little more and exposing my panties. He looked down, and the corner of his lips turning up. But it was gone the moment his eyes moved back to mine. I kept my eyes up toward him.

"Yes, I-I'm better" I whispered.

"Good." He spoke.

I looked down for a quick second and broke eye contact. My eye level was with his groin. Fuck, he's hard. I felt a slight twitch in my palm to reach forward, unzip his pants, and to take him in my mouth. My eyes did a quick glance back toward his cock. My pussy clenched slightly at the thought of him being inside me once more. I bit my lower lip to suppress the whimper and moan.

Edward took a step back, and grabbed my hand, pulling me up from my desk. I was a little confused at what he was doing, till he pushed me back onto my desk. His long, slender fingers reached out and grabbed the edge of my skirt, and pushed it all the way onto my hips. I moaned slightly when I felt him rub my clit through my panties.

"Oh, Bella." He whispered huskily. "Already wet for me?"

I nodded my head. My head fell back in pleasure as he pushed my panties to the side, and continued what I started. My hips bucked up against his hand as he fucked me with his fingers. Edward leaned over me and kissed me feverishly on the lips to muffle my moans and screams.

"You are so fucking beautiful," He groaned against my neck "What have you done to me, Bella."

"Edward, please…I…ah, yes…"

"You drive me crazy, do you know that?" He whispered in my ear, "Just the sound of your voice makes me hard. The moment I met you, I wanted to bend you over and fuck you from behind."

I let out another moan, and Edward clamped his hand over my mouth, moving his fingers fast. My screams of pleasure were muffled by his other hand. My back arched off my desk, as I hit my orgasm.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as it hit me in waves. He moved his fingers slowly down to a stop to let me ride out my orgasm.

My breath was labored, and my heart was erratic as I started to calm down a little. Edward removed his hand from my mouth and removed his fingers from my pussy, tasting them.

"I think you are going to need more lessons, Ms. Swan. I am not done with you yet."

**A/N: Thank you for reading Private Lessons! Please leave a review and don't forget to vote! **


End file.
